El reto de los fics!
by Strider sis
Summary: En este fic tendrá casi de todo o posiblemente todo. Se aceptan opiniones, recomendaciones, etc, de todo tipo. Soy muy mala con los summary, porfis pasen y denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holo!, si se lo que dije…. Qué trataría de actualizar más seguido, pero es que no tenía tiempo, me daba demasiada flojera o no tenía ideas.**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **Éste es un nuevo proyecto de fics con varios temas diferentes, ustedes pueden dejar su tema o mejor dicho "reto" en los comentarios y yo con mucho gusto los escribiré. Lo pondré en categoría M porque no se que tipos de retos me** **pedirán.**

 **¡Hora de explicar!**

 **Esto va a ser así:**

 **Oneshot, fanfic libre (este será con mis ideas), drabble o lo que quieran que yo escriba.**

 **Puede ser de cualquier personaje, pareja o incluso un crossover.**

 **Solo actualizare los sábados, eso sí, no sé a qué hora los vaya a subir, pero si veo que de verdad les gusta tratare de actualizar más seguido.**

 **Pues como no sé cómo comenzar les dejare esto.**

 _ **Fanfic libre**_

 **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

Río de amor

Karin Kurosaki estaba harta de estafadores y aduladores dispuestos a satisfacer sus menores caprichos, y Toshiro Hitsugaya era realmente distinto. Energético, seguro de sí mismo y fríamente indiferente a las tretas de cualquier mujer, el guía del rio Bribón fue un desafío que ella no pudo resistir. Pero Karin no se daba cuenta del peligroso juego que tenía entre manos. Súbitamente, la seductora se convirtió en seducida cuando Toshiro despertó en ella una pasión tan indomable como los rugientes rápidos del rio Bribón…

 **O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

 **La sinopsis que leyeron es de un libro llamado "Río de amor" de Lisa McConnell, la puse porque no sabía que poner, pero si les llama la atención puedo escribirla, claro que será muy diferente al libro, si les interesa ya saben díganmelo y yo me pongo a escribir, si no les gusta el hitsukarin la puedo escribir con otra pareja, solo coméntenlo, si, si quieren lo haría aparte y con una clasificación M por lime, posible lemon, etc.**

 **¡Comenten! ¡No se olviden de poner su "reto"!**

 **¡Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reto: ¿Cómo explicar a tus hijos pequeños, como se hacen los bebes?**_

 _ **Pareja: Hitsukarin**_

 _ **Dedicado a: MikeRyder16**_

\- ¡mami el abuelo Isshin no me quiere dar mi juguete!- lloriqueaba una pequeña de 6 años, pelinegra, pálida, con unos hermosos ojos color turquesa, vestida con un vestido rosa chillón con puntos blancos, un moño blanco atado a su cintura, una diadema blanca reteniendo su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta su espalda y unos zapatos sin tacón color rosa.

\- Miyuki deja de llorar, solo es un juguete- hablo un pequeño de 8 años, cabello blanco, hermosos ojos turquesa, en fin igualito a su padre cuando este era un niño, vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino, una camisa de mangas cortas color negra, una bufanda color turquesa y unos tenis blancos con líneas turquesas.

\- ¡pero es mi juguete! , ¡Aparte el abuelo ya está demasiado grande para jugar con ellos!- lloriqueaba la pequeña- ¡mami, papi, díganle algo!- Miyuki no para de hacer berrinches.

Karin miraba divertida y algo molesta como su hija pequeña Miyuki se jaloneaba con su abuelo un peluche de un dragón.

\- viejo dale a mi hija su peluche o veras- hablo amenazadoramente la madre de la pequeña.

\- aparte, ¿por qué empezó todo esto?- cuestiono el padre de los dos niños.

\- porque Miyu-chan ya no me presta atención, ¡buaaa!- lloro Isshin- Miyu-chan ya no me quiere, ¡buaaa!- habló- le quite su dragón para que me prestara atención, pero parece que me equivoque- contestó Isshin.

\- si querías que te prestara atención, meló hubieras dicho abuelo- dijo la pequeña.

\- lo siento mucho Miyu-chan, abrazo familiar- Isshin mientras decía eso hacía a un lado el peluche y se agachaba extendiendo sus brazos para abrazar a su nieta.

\- ¡abrazo familiar!- Miyuki salto a los brazos de su abuelo.

0-o-o-o-o-0

Todos estaban ya cenando, las cosas ya se habían calmado y todos estaban muy tranquilos, hasta que….

\- abuelo, por favor ya no me vuelvas a quitar mis peluches- le dijo la pequeña pelinegra a Isshin- si quieres jugar con un bebe dile a mi mami y a mi papi que le llame a la cigüeña para que te traigan uno- decía Miyuki.

\- Miyuki no seas tonta, la cigüeña no trae a los bebes- hablo el pequeño peliblanco- es obvio que los bebes nacen de las plantas- hablo muy seguro.

\- Takeshi tu eres el tonto, los bebes no nacen de las plantas, los trae la cigüeña- Miyuki estaba muy segura de eso.

Toshiro y Karin miraban divertidos a sus retoños discutir sobre quien tenía la razón de como nacen los bebes.

\- tonta veras como tengo la razón- habló el pequeño- mami, papi verdad que los niños vienen de las plantas-.

\- no es cierto yo tengo la razón, verdad mami y papi- dijo la pelinegra menor.

Cuando los padres de estos estaban a punto de contestar, Isshin se les adelanto.

\- Miyu-chan, Keshi-kun, ustedes dos están muy equivocados, los bebes nacen cuando mamá y papá…

\- ¡cállate viejo!- grito una Karin roja hasta las orejas por vergüenza y enojo, no dejaría que sus hijos tan pequeños supieran como se hacen los bebes MUY detalladamente si Isshin se los explicaba.

\- pero Karin-chan, tus hijos deben saber cómo se hacen los bebes para que sus compañeros no se burlen de ellos- habló como si fuera normal que niños pequeños supieran eso.

\- Isshin-san pero mire que tarde es, mejor vuelva a su casa, no dijo que tenía un vuelo larguísimo mañana y no podía llegar tarde- habló Toshiro para que su suegro se fuera y no pervirtiera a sus hijitos.

\- tienes razón Shiro-chan, pero primero les cuento a mis nietos como se hacen los bebes-contestó.

\- lo siento viejo pero no queremos que llegues tarde- prácticamente Karin lo estaba echando a padas lejos de su casa.

\- pero Karin-chan…- Isshin ya no pudo hablar ya que lo sacaron y le cerraron la puerta en sus narices.

\- ufff ya se fue- suspiraron ambos padres de alivio.

\- como el abuelo se fue, ustedes nos podrían decir como nacen los bebes- hablaron al mismo tiempo los pequeños.

Karin y Toshiro se voltearon congelados en su lugar, cuando sus retoños hablaron.

\- etto…- ambos padres no sabían que responder.

Miyuki y Takeshi esperaban pacientemente a que sus padres les explicaran como nacen los bebes.

\- pero miren que tarde es, váyanse a dormir porque mañana hay escuela- hablo Karin tratando que sus hijos se fueran.

\- pero mañana es domingo….-hablaron al mismo tiempo los pequeños.

-¿y? mañana van a estudiar, si quieren descansar mañana es mejor que se vayan a dormir ahora mismo- contestó su padre.

Los niños a regañadientes se tuvieron que ir a sus habitaciones dejando solos a sus padres.

-sabes algún día van a volver a preguntar- rompió el silencio Toshiro.

\- solo esperemos que no sea en nuestra reunión familiar- habló Karin.

\- sería divertido con todos ahí, te imaginas la cara de tu hermano jajaja y la de Yukio- su marido no paraba de reír imaginándose la cara de todos cuando sus pequeños preguntaran y como los niños son curiosos, los hijos de los demás también empezarían a preguntar.

\- mejor cállate y ayúdame a limpiar para que vayamos a dormir- sentencio Karin.

FIN

 **¡Holo!, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido.**

 **Comenten si les gusto!**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Guest**

 **MikeRyder16**

 **Neeniithaam**

 **Javierahannamontana**

 **Gracias por comentar, ponerlo en favoritos y seguirlo!**

 **Espero que no sean las únicas en pasarse por aquí!**

 **No se olviden de comentar sus retos!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Reto: Crossover con Naruto**_

 _ **Pareja: Rukia y Sasuke**_

 _ **Dedicado a: Guest**_

Rukia Kuchiki y Sasuke Uchiha.

Shinigami y ninja.

Una pareja imparable, invencible, poderosa… única.

Como cualquier otra pareja su comienzo fue un poco lento, pero después todo fue maravilloso… na ah a quien engañamos su comienzo fue jodidamente lento mucho antes de comenzar a salir, si a los amigos de estos dos les costó que admitieran que estaban enamorados, imaginen cuanto costo para que se confesaran y comenzaran en salir.

Y cuando comenzaron a salir, la cosa fue un poco mejor, como los dos son unos tercos, fríos e idiotas (si, unos completos idiotas), complicaban más las cosas.

Pero fue gracias a Matsumoto y Naruto que con sus influencias y locuras, lograron que este par saliera, claro que esto no fue nada fácil, pero al final lograron.

Primero les contaremos como le fue a nuestra queridísima Rangiku.

Para que Rukia Kuchiki admitiera que le gustaba el Uchiha, la pobre de Rangiku tuvo que sufrir un infierno, aunque se divertía molestando a nuestra pequeña Kuchiki cuando esta se ponía celosa de cualquier chica que se le acercara o coqueteara al Uchiha.

Matsumoto Rangiku era conocida como la gran (y temible) cupido de toda la sociedad de almas, conocida como la gran cupido porque siempre que tenía a una pareja como objetivo lo graba que estos salieran juntos y fueran felices, temible porque hacia CUALQUIER COSA para que todo saliera de acuerdo a su plan.

Es por eso que emborracho a nuestra querida Rukia para hacerla admitir sus sentimientos, claro que sabía que se le iba a olvidar a la Kuchiki esto, es por eso que la grabo y después que la Kuchiki estuviera en sus 5 sentidos, mostro el video a ella junto a toda la SMS, su plan apenas comenzaba.

Después que la Kuchiki admitiera sus sentimientos fue difícil que se confesara y mantuviera sus celos a raya.

En varias ocasiones la SMS junto con Matsumoto tenían que detener a la Kuchiki para que no congelara a todas las chicas que coqueteaban al Uchiha

Después de tantas salidas para dejarlos solos para que admitieran que se gustaban, al final una tuvo ese efecto y finalmente comenzaron a salir oficialmente.

La salida que hiso que ellos comenzaran a ser pareja fue la siguiente:

Fue en una cancha de basquetbol* donde mandaron a los dos a guardad los balones y todo eso, cuando los se disponían a salir Naruto y Matsumoto cerraron el almacén, diciéndoles que si no eran sinceros con si mismos no les iban abrir.

Cuando los dos salieron se veían felices y muy cariñosos, claro que eso no pasó desapercibido por nuestro par de metiches que tenían una sonrisa de medio lado.

FIN

 **Sé que me tarde miles de años, pero este si fue un reto, yo no shipeo a este par, pero fue complicado y divertido escribir esta historia.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **MikeRyder16**

 **Pandicornio14**

 **Neeniithaam**

 **Guest**

 **Gracias por comentar, ponerlo en favoritos y seguirlo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, no se olviden de comentar sus retos.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
